King Kong Vs Gaira
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: Gaira, the Green Gargantua, attacks and eats people in Tokyo, but then the God Of Faro Island, King Kong, comes in to stop him.


**This story is a fight between Gaira, the Green Gargantua Monster, and King Kong, the God Of Faro Island. I hope you enjoy the story! See ya at the bottom. ^_^**

* * *

It was a rather dark day in the city of Tokyo, and people were running for their lives, and driving away in their cars as fast as they could, because there was a Kaiju attacking Tokyo.

It was GAIRA, the human-eating Green Gargantua, and he was running around and grabbing people and eating them. He even stomped people into the pavement. And he soon saw Tokyo Tower and decides he will knock it down. The massive green hairy beast rushes over and grabs the Tokyo tower.

He then starts to push, slowly budging it, when a loud mighty crying roar echoes across the city, stopping Gaira dead in his tracks. He looked back to see the source of the roar. It was KING KONG, the God Of Faro Island. He had been following Gaira's every move when he was traveling through the sea to get to Tokyo, and he wasn't going to let this beast hurt human-kind.

The massive gorilla roared at the Green Gargantua, letting him know he was not backing down. Gaira growled furiously, enraged that this monkey dared to fight him. But King Kong was going to drive this monster away from the city, and away from the humans. King Kong roared again and Gaira roared back, warning his attacker to stay away.

King Kong just roared a grunt and taunted Gaira to come at him. Gaira waved his arms furiously, roaring, and charged the massive ape, taking a swing. But King Kong caught his fist, and with a heave, he flipped the Green Gargantua over his shoulder and he flew through the air, and with a thunderous crash, Gaira hit the ground back first with a roar of pain.

In an instant, King Kong was on top of the Green Gargantua, and began pounding the green beast over and over as Gaira tried to block, but he could not, and each time King Kong punched Gaira's face, it brought a roar of pain from the green beast. Gaira finally gets both his feet up, and with a mighty push, he kicks King Kong off of him and he crashes into a building. Gaira then rushes over and stomps King Kong's muscular chest over and over, bringing a cry of pain from the ape with each stomp.

King Kong tried to rise, but Gaira's stomps made it impossible. King Kong caught Gaira's leg and with a twist, he sent Gaira falling onto his back again and he quickly got up and pounced Gaira, pounding the Green Gargantua once again, but Gaira grabbed at his face and pulled at it, making King Kong scream in pain and allowing him to kick King Kong off and he grabbed a piece of a building and threw it at King Kong''s chest, and he staggered back when it hit him.

King Kong quickly recovers and they run at each other once again, grapping, and punching at each other. Gaira manages to kick King Kong's leg, and he roared in pain, gripping it, and this allowed Gaira to sukcer punch him right in the mouth, which caused King Kong to fall on his back and now on top of King King, Gaira began to punch and scratch at King Kong with all his might, bringing roars of pain from the Faro God. King Kong managed to slam his head into Gaira's, making him back off and clutch his face, roaring in pain.

Suddenly, in the sky, a severe thunderstorm began to start, and lightning bolts flashed greatly in the night-time cloudy sky, and some of the bolts end up striking Kong Kong in the back, but instead of harming King Kong, it made his strength increase and his whole face suddenly glowed brightly in blue as his eyes flashed in even brighter blue. And more lightning bolts struck him, increasing the gorilla's strength even further.

Feeling extremely strong and powerful, the now super-charged King Kong roars tauntingly at Gaira who just roars back and lunges at King Kong. They grapple and when King Kong's hands grab Gaira, his hands start sending electricity through Gaira's body and Gaira screams in pain as he feels the electricity surge through him. King Kong grabs Gaira by the neck and stomach and lifts him the Green Gargantua high above his head and tosses him right onto the hard ground with a thunderous thud upon landing on the ground.

King Kong picks up some rocks that are nearby, and throws them at Gaira as he struggles to get back to his feet, getting hit with each rock, and he soon makes it back to his feet and runs at King Kong for another swing, but just like before, King Kong catches' Gaira's arm and flips him over his shoulder, only much higher than before due to his increased strength, and when he lands on the ground, the pavement of Tokyo street breaks under his weight from the toss, and Gaira was unable to get up in time.

Gaira never got the chance to even get up, either, as King Kong was on top of him in an instant, and he began punching Gaira's face and chest over and over, and Gaira got electrified with each punch, and was unable to block it. He punches Gaira's face so hard, blood starts coming out of his nose and even his mouth. Gaira frantically tries to get his feet up and manages to do so, kicking the gorilla ape off him as hard as he can, and King Kong rolls away from him.

Gaira gets back to his feet, his face now bleeding from his nose and mouth and Gaira decides to retreat, knowing that he's no match for the God Of Faro Island. He turns and makes an escape, heading straight for the sea, running as fast as he can. By the time King Kong got back to his feet, Gaira was already in the sea and he dove underwater, disappearing and swimming away.

King Kong had won. He decided not to chase after Gaira and grunted in satisfaction. That Gargantua should've known better than to mess with human-kind, or mess with the God Of Faro Island. Beating his chest triumphantly, King Kong let out a roar of victory. And then he went towards the sea himself and began his long journey back home to Faro Island.

Tokyo was now safe, thanks the The God Of Faro Island, King Kong, and Gaira ever came back, King Kong would be ready.

* * *

**THE END!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Be sure to review. ^_^**


End file.
